


Public animal

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F, angsty, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: She has to look away and retract her eager hand, remind herself what doesn't belong to her. Remind herself the only moon she has is the one high up in the sky.





	Public animal

**Author's Note:**

> "The sound of  
> two bodies  
> returning to  
> their own,  
> becoming whole  
> again,  
> separately" 
> 
> -public animal, sarah sutterlin

**Past,** **moon**

Loving like this was only reserved to those like her. So deep. _Too deep_ , like an anchor bringing her down except it was cuffed to her heart and her sea was never-ending. An abyss, a void that goes on and on and on and drags you deeper than you ever knew love could go. But it soon turned to unmarked territory and the bliss had turned to terror because what was once swimming turned to falling, the love she felt (could she even call it that anymore ?) it threatened to envelop her whole, to swallow her and suffocate her with all the feelings she had. She had lost control long ago without even knowing. She yearns and needs and wants what she could never truly get back, not in the way she wanted to. She cuffed that anchor to her own heart and smiled as she plummeted to her own destruction, and she realized rather too late that it was also what drove sera away in the first place. Her mind started wandering off to her, features softening. She didn't sing a lot at home, not even to practice. It was more of a once in a blue moon type of thing when she really got in the mood, and since her voice was so beautiful hyuna's self esteem never allowed her to sing either. (Unless she made that goddamn puppyface, and little breakfast duets would ensue) things weren't going well these days though. They've fought today. Yesterday. The day before that too. Come to think of it she couldn't really remember the last peaceful moment they've shared together.

Today was a little breezy, and the ac wasn't really needed so it was quieter than usual. Sera tip-toed out of bed with her guitar in hand about half an hour ago, but her voice only bounced off the little house's walls just a few minutes ago. Too quiet to make out what she was saying exactly, and the tunes that accompanied it were so light they were barely noticeable. Gradually her voice got a little louder though, that sweet silky voice that felt like honey and once upon a time had whispered promises in moon's ears that went all the way down to the pit of her stomach. The song was some sad cliche that she teased her for and got gentle elbow pushes in return. She started muttering the words along, the chaos of the last month playing in her head over and over again. The other girl's voice got a little louder as the song got more intense, reaching its climax. Hyuna stopped when strangled sobs replaced the usual high note. So did the world. Her heart ached, it started beating ten times faster. The little apartment felt too little- and soon enough hot tears fell down her own cheeks as well. She curled up tighter and tried to swallow the big knot that formed in her throat, hands gripping hair. Sweat on her forehead. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out.. this wasn't what she signed up for. She heard shuffling and then a door squeaking, closing her eyes and holding her breath as she waited for the bed to dip.

But it never did, and the sobs were all hers now.

**Present, sera**

She has to remind herself sometimes. Her whole body would turn to wherever she entered, like the orbiting form she was, arm extended all ready to touch the smooth skin and kiss her soft lips. She has to look away and retract her eager hand, remind herself what doesn't belong to her. Remind herself the only moon she has is the one up high in the sky. Her mind shuffles through misty memories where that sentence wasn't a truth like an old style slide projector. Hazy and brown with jagged up edges yet somehow comforting in its own way. It makes her long for home knitted worn out wool blankets covering her and what seemed like a ghost of the woman she knew now in nights that were just breezy at best only because they liked the excuse of laying so close to each other, limbs all tangled up like they were one being.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna post this so creds to rma for convincing me to x


End file.
